A new Day
by AlexDiamond
Summary: La historia de un chico cualquiera que espera que algún día pase algo extraordinario


1.- A new day.

Ciudad punta nevada, una pequeña ciudad encontrada al norte de la región donde siempre está nevado debido a las bajas temperaturas de esta, esta ciudad , invierno, en los montones de nieve se puede observar a un chico de unos 12 años durmiendo sobre este, este chico vestía unos jeans, un abrigo color gris y debajo un suéter color rojo y unos zapatos comunes son nada de especial y una bufanda blanca en el cuello, el color de su cabello era negro, pero este se veía un poco aclarado debido a la nieve y frías ventiscas de este lugar

—Hey, ¡Ya despierta maldito flojo!— Decía una persona que venía aproximandose hacia dónde el chico ya estaba durmiendo hasta llegar donde este y empezaba a agitar el cuerpo inconsciente del chico con la esperanza de que este despertara. —¡Despierta ya Ale, no seas flojo!— Era lo que el chico gritaba mientras seguía agitando al chico hasta que este despertó y expulsó un grito dando a entender que se le había tomado por sorpresa y procedió a ponerse de pie con gran lentitud y ver al otro a la cara, el otro traía puesta una sudadera color azul que combinaba con el par de jeans que traía puestos, también se le podía observar que portaba una gorra en la cabeza y su cabello era castaño —Siempre te la pasa durmiendo, ¿acaso no puedes ser más productivo?— le gritaba al chico bastante molesto

—Tranquilo, todavía es muy temprano— le respondía en un tono muy tranquilo mientras se frotaba un ojo con la mano derecha

—¿Acaso las dos de la tarde de parecen temprano? Se qué eres mi amigo pero vaya que eres un holgazán — Le decía a su amigo como sí lo estuviera regañando

—Oh vamos, es sábado, no veo cual sea el inconveniente— Lo dice en un ton adormilado como sí fuese a caer dormido otra vez

—¿Planeas dormir de nuevo?, no lo creo— En eso toma la pierna de su amigo y lo comienza a arrastrar por la nieve —Ven, vamos a entrar al templo— al templo al que este se refería era un templo abandonado al norte del pueblo nevado

—Pero todos tenemos prohibidas la entrada al templo— Le dice en un tono calmado como sí no le importase que lo estuvieran arrastrando por la nieve, al parecer el ya estaba acostumbrado —No importa, todo el pueblo está en junta, nadie nos verá entrar— Le dice mientras lo seguía arrastrando, después de atravesar tantos caminos nevados, al fin llegaron al templo que se podía ver imponente desde afuera, pero abandonado —Vamos a entrar— cuando voltea a ver a su amigo se da cuenta de que este ya estaba dormido cosa que lo alteró y provocó que le lanzará una ráfaga de bofetadas directo a su cara hasta que este derpertó

—Ya estoy despierto ¡No me pegues!— Le decía un poco asustad cubriéndome su cabeza para evitar recibir más golpes, pero alza la mirada para darse cuenta que ya estaban frente al templo —¿Sólo venimos de visita?— Decía en un tono de broma bien sabiendo que el iba a ser obligado a entrar.

—¡Pero por supuesto que vamos a entrar, zoquete!— Le gritaba, después le tomó la mano a su amigo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie —Oí que la gran deidad del templo se encuentra al fondo del templo, ¿Estás listo?—

—No lo se, puede ser peligroso ya que no tenemos ningún pokémon a nuestro lado y el templo parece estar infestado de estos— Le comentaba un poco desconfiado debido a que ninguno de ellos poseía algún pokémon a su lado para protegerles

—No hay problema, yo voy a correr los mas rápido posible y así no seré alcanzado ni atacado, y luego tu harás lo mismo— Empieza a hablar todo eso y se pone en cuclillas —¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tre...—

—Detente en este instante niño torpe— Una voz muy gruesa como para ser la se su amigo resonó, cuando el chico dio la vuelta para poder observar pudo observar a una persona obviamente ya adulta que sostenía a su amigo para que este no corriera —¿Qué estaban pensando ustedes dos? Ese lugar es muy peligroso y por lo que pude escuchar no tienen ningún pokémon a su lado— La voz del viejo era tan gruesa que provocaba miedo en ambos chicos, el viejo tomo por el brazo al chico que usaba gorra para colocar junto a su amigo para comenzar a llevárselos —Los puedo comprender, son jóvenes y torpes, me llamo Rowan— Durante todo el viaje ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevió a decir ni una palabra debido al miedo que le tenían al viajes, después de un largo viaje finalmente llegaron de vuelta al pueblo —Vendrán a mi laboratorio un momento—

—¡¿Qué nos va a hacer?!— Preguntaba el de gorra un poco alterado debido a que así es su carácter, siempre bastante alterado, mientras el carácter de su amigo parecía ser bastante tranquilo sin mencionar holgazán Al llegar al laboratorio del viejo este les dio la entrada, adentro de este se podía observar que era un lugar pequeño con alunas máquinas extrañas y unas cuantas sillas

—Bonito lugar~— Le decía Ale mientras reía un poco y observaba todos los alrededores, el era muy holgazán pero también bastante curioso, al voltear a ver una repisa pudo observar lo que parecía ser un pokemon, este parecía ser una tortuga, o eso es lo que pudo observa antes de que este se le lanzará encima, tirándolo al suelo y empezar a lamerle la cara —Hey, detente haces cosquillas— Le decía mientras se le escapaba una que otra risa.

—Creo que le agradas muchacho, te puedes quedar con el— Le decía en un tono un poco serio, pero por su expresión se podía dar a entender que no era una broma

—M-muchas gracias— Le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro —Creo que ya había visto una foto de estos antes, eres un Turtwig~— Al oír esas palabras el pokémon afirmaba con la cabeza —Creo que te llamaré... Turt, o puede ser Wig, es un poco difícil pensar en un buen nombre para ti—

El chico de gorra lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro, el todavía seguía volteando a ver los alrededores cuando observó lo que parecía ser un pequeño torchic que le hacía unas muecas al chico —Hey no te burles de mi— En ese instante el chico impertinentemente corre en dirección del pokemon a levantarlo mientras este le hacía muecas —Detente—

—Creo que ustedes son igual de impertinentes, puedes quedártelo—

—¿Lo oíste ahora eres mi pokemon?— El chico mira al torchic haciéndole gestos

—Muchas gracias señor, ya es tarde debemos irnos o estaremos en problemas— Le dice Ale mientras se dispone a salir del laboratorio junto con su amigo —Ya tenemos compañeros— Al decir esas palabras su Turtwig tiembla de frío y se mete a la bufanda de Ale —¿Tienes frió?, no te preocupes llegaremos a casa a dormir porque mañana será un nuevo día—


End file.
